<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgive me Father by GlowCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970601">Forgive me Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowCloud/pseuds/GlowCloud'>GlowCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Church Sex, Confessions, M/M, Priest Kink, Smut, Wing Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowCloud/pseuds/GlowCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always seems to act strange(r) whenever Dean dressed as a priest, Dean always assumed Castiel just didn't agree with him imitating a man of God when he clearly wasn't one, the truth was far different.</p><p>Explicit for adult contents and later chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at Destiel, following a series of roleplays i've done. I'M SORRy</p><p>Edit: If you guys could leave feedback that would be so appreciated so I know whether or not to continue</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: It's not appropriate</p><p>Castiel remained seated on the red velvet chair in the motel room, tense and quiet as he kept his gaze averted to anywhere that wasn't Dean Winchester.</p><p>"It just doesn't feel appropriate Dean, given the circumstances" Castiel cast a brief glance over towards the hunter who was currently rearranging the white dog collar of his current apparel, their eyes met in the mirror reflection for a brief moment and Castiel immediately regretted having looked at all, he turned away and instead let his eyes fixate on a small stain on the carpet between his feet.</p><p>Dean held his gaze, one eyebrow raised as he paused to study the angel's reaction, Cas was often a man, well an angel of few words, but he was also an angel with lack of knowledge on human boundaries such as personal space or unnecessary eye contact, something was amiss with him, he was uncomfortable in a way that Dean had not seen before, not that Cas was in anyway easy to read, Dean opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Castiel's matter of factly voice continuing on from what he was saying moments ago.</p><p>'Perhaps I should do the talking, it seems better to tell the truth and seek asks than to imitate a man of God and tell lies' Again, Castiel refused to look at Dean.</p><p>Dean let out a long quiet irritated sigh and went back to his own reflection, fiddling with the collar and brushing down the front of his black clergy shirt.<br/>
'First off all, you talking? Nah uh, remember when you made that girl?'<br/>
Castiel went to interject, Dean stopped him.<br/>
'She was 7 and her cute little lab went kujo on her whole family, sympathy Cas, Sympathy'<br/>
Castiel huffed slightly.<br/>
'Sam was always much more suited to dealing with emotions than I am'<br/>
"Yeah well" Dean replied. "Sam's not here, and he's not coming back, at least not for a while anyway' Dean's voice trailed off quietly when mentioning his brothers absence, but he shook it off forcing himself to return to his 'normal demeanor.</p><p>He turned to look directly at Castiel, hands motioning for Castiel to comment on the outfit.<br/>
"Eh? I've had this since the old college parties, I brush up nicely, I look the part necessary to get information so nobody else gets ganked by the Phantom of the Opera during kumbiyah, I'll talk, you do you, or do what I say because we don't need a repeat of last time okay, and damn it Castiel will you just look at me!"</p><p>Dean's voice was stern and it caught Castiel off guard forcing him to look at the hunter, he swallowed and his hand clenched at the sight, flashbacks of his lewd daydreams came racing to the forefront of his mind, he closed his eyes as if trying to compose himself and he stood abruptly.<br/>
He could not enter a house of God with the imagery of Dean Winchester, dressed as a priest, kneeling down Infront of him with his lips parted--<br/>
"If you donot wish me to speak then I will meet you there, I shall be in Confessional, it will be beneficial to me at the present time"<br/>
And with that Castiel disappeared, leaving only the sound of fluttering wings back at the motel.</p><p>"Why do you do that!" Dean said aloud to the empty chair Castiel had once occupied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I have sinned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the second chapter, I'm ngl I haven't proof read this or spell/grammar check, I knocked it out at work whilst supposedly doing admin work , anyway, I tried to keep as IC as possible and set up the scene blah blah anyway enjoy and I'll get round the rest over the weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean pulled his baby up into the church car park, parking in a bay that had been specifically reserved for reverends, he was one tonight so why not enjoy the perks?</p><p>Dean gave the lot a quick once over, his eyes scanning for any sight of Castiel's arrival.<br/>Dean couldn't immediately see the angel so took that assumption that he was either already inside or had bailed due to what ever circumstances he was under.<br/>Dean took a deep breath and got out of the drivers side of the Impala, giving a small wave and smile to a few church goers, got to play the part to be the part.</p><p>The church was holding a little meet and greet pot luck, bring your food, say hello to your friendly neighborhood priest and promise yourself you'll go to service this Sunday, of course if something else doesn't come up. Which it will. <br/>Dean did not bring a home cooked meal along, but he did grab a few cheeseburgers on the way as to not turn up totally empty handed.</p><p>He entered the barn like doors of the church building, two greasy paper bags from 'Big Bob's burger shack' and headed straight to the buffet table, he placed his food on an empty space and immediately helped himself to pie.</p><p>"Shit, this is good pie" He spoke too himself, cramming a forkful of fruity sweet cherry pie into his mouth.<br/>"It must be pretty good to cause such colourful language, especially from a priest" Dean turned his head in the direction of the voice that had spoken, an average height brunette, grey strands streaked through the up do, late 50s.<br/>Dean smiled through a mouthful of cherry pie and nodded, the women gave a soft laugh.<br/>"Cherry was my husband's favourite, before he passed'<br/>"You must be Mrs McClane, sorry for your loss" Dean tried to sound genuinely sympathetic.<br/>"Ms. We where actually divorced when he passed" She smiled but her eyes where sad.<br/>"How did he die, if you don't mind me asking? I'm actually looking to fill his position here at the church but I've heard some ghost stories about this place" Dean took another mouthful of pie.<br/>"The idiot decided to use a chair to stand on to change a bulb in the office, it slipped from under him and he broke his neck, our daughter found him but it was to late. Just a freak accident, the stories are just a rumour" Ms McClane shrugged it off and began loading a plate with potato salad.<br/>"What are those rumours? Exactly?" Dean asked probing for more information.<br/>Ms McClane sighed.<br/>"Supposedly the priest who found this church"<br/>"Father Hanson right?" <br/>"Yeah, well this was a few years ago, I was still a teenager myself, his services are how Barry and I met, anyway , him and wife had a rocky relationship, she wanted children and he couldn't give her them, so she strayed and he, well he killed himself, they say that his soul is trapped in the church and he takes revenge by killing anyone unfaithful, and yes before you ask, my husband was unfaithful, hence the divorce,  anyway I have to go mingle and meet some of the others, so maybe could catch up later Father...?"<br/>"Oh urhm Smith, Father...Smith"<br/>Ms McClane raised a slight eyebrow.<br/>"Right Father Smith, well enjoy the food, and if you could we're still running confessional, would you mind taking over for half hour so I can talk to Father Micheal?"<br/>Dean nodded in agreement and looked over to the confessional booth, Ms McClane eying him up, clearly waiting on him to go.<br/>"Right now?" Dean asked slightly concerned.<br/>"Mhm"<br/>He laughed nervously and continued to nod.<br/>"Right, of course, sure' He took a deep inhale and began to walk over, feeling her eyes on the back of his head. Shit, he wanted to be in and out of this job, not getting stuck listening to bad husband's confess which of his wives friends he'd ploughed during fantasy football, especially not when there was a table of free pie waiting for him.</p><p>As he approached the confessional booth, Dean began to eye up the exits, racking his brain for some kind of escape plan, maybe he could slip past the booth and go straight out the door. <br/>"Father Smith isn't? Father Micheal, so glad to meet you, I'm sure you can take if from here, I hate to sin but I am a glutton for Mrs McClane cherry pie"<br/>Dean took hold of the out stretched hand in front him and shook it.<br/>"Mmm, if only Mr McClane shared that huh? Maybe that ghost wouldn't of ganked him"<br/>Father Micheal didn't respond, he just withdrew his hand and cleared his throat.<br/>A moment of awkward silence passed before Father Micheal simply walked away, leaving Dean to get comfortable in the booth.</p><p>The booth was alot less interesting than Dean was expecting, it was just a brown wooden box with a small speaking window, a few people came in, their confessions just as interesting, watching porn of the family computer, stealing office supplies from work, left a few buttons opened on their blouse than usual, suburban bullshit. Dean was about to rid himself of his godly duties but someone else took a seat on the passenger side before he could escape.</p><p>"Forgive me Father for I have sinned, it's been Centuries since my last confession" The voice was deep, familiar, it was Castiel's.<br/>Shit, what did Dean do? He knew what he /should/ do, tell Cass it was him and leave, but that wasn't going to happen, this might be Dean's one chance to learn anything about Cass, including his strange behaviour the last day.<br/>Dean attempted to cover his own voice, by attempting to mimic a deep southern accent, it seemed to work.</p><p>"Centuries? Well that seems a mighty long time, ya'll sure it's been that long or does it just feel that way?"</p><p>There was a moment of silence from Cass before he began to speak again.<br/>"I'm not like the other people you've spoken to. I'm an angel of heaven, and it's incredibly important for me to confess"<br/>Dean did not respond, so Cas continued to talk.<br/>"I've been having terrible thoughts about a close friend, specifically when he dresses in a certain way'<br/>A feeling like he'd swallowed a brick hit Dean, and he knew he had to end this before he got into deep.<br/>"He? That's interesting. And urgh this friend of ya'll, what kind of thoughts?"<br/>Castiel inhaled deeply and exhaled.<br/>"I understand that this may be uncomfortable for you, but the Bible doesn't actually mention homosexuality as a specific, there are merely passages that have been misinterpreted to imply a sanction against it, that is the will of the religion, not of God himself"<br/>Again Dean did not immediately reply, he could tell that Castiel was staring at him through the window, awaiting a response.<br/>"Yeah good to know, carry on"<br/>Castiel remained silent for a moment longer before he continued.<br/>"It his job to protect people by disposing of creatures that threatened to harm, alot of his work is talking to those affected, witnesses or family and friends and mostly to gain information needed, he has to dress the role of someone more authoritative, an FBI agent or a insurance dealer...a priest even"<br/>Castiel's tone changed at the mention of the last part and the air became feels with the same tension it had earlier this morning.<br/>"I see" Dean answered. "And how does this fit into your confession?<br/>Castiel took a moment of composure, the racy thoughts he'd been having fresh in his mind.<br/>"It's the urgh, priest part that causes me to have these impure thoughts, I am not sure what to do about"<br/>Dean's eyes widened as he slowly occured to him that Cass's weird behaviour was down to a priest kink, Dean had to stifle a laugh.<br/>"And what exactly are these thoughts? Would you like to share?"<br/>"Yes, I'm hoping if I speak them aloud, it will help clear them from my mind , I can't focus properly and it's getting in the way of more important matters"<br/>Again Dean asked Cas to continue, attempting to sound helpful and sympathetic, reassuring Castiel that God would forgive him for whatever he was thinking and that it was important to remember that lust was one of the deadly sins.<br/>"Yes, I understand father, I have no intention to act upon any of the daydreams, no matter how tempting they are (apparently there where many and they where extremely tempting, hell Dean was speechless having never heard or even suspected such things from holier than thou Castiel)<br/>But no matter what I do, and I have tried, I can't shake that one dream, it comes back over and over, just the very of idea of, Dean Winchester down on his knees, deep in prayer as he whispers away his sins and /begs/ for forgiveness. It makes me feel different, raw and powerful, dominant"</p><p>That was it, that was enough for Dean, he knew to much and he'd heard to much and now he was going to have to spend the rest of life with the knowledge that Castiel wanted to see him begging, on his knees like some kind of godly whore. Shit. Shit. He would do that , Dean so wanted to do that. Dean shook his head for a moment, shocked at his own internal monologue. Did he though? Did he really want that? With Castiel? With another dude?</p><p>"Well would you look at that, that's all the time we have for today, remember pleasure is a sin and sin sends you to hell, and you donot want to be there, believe me, it is an absolute nightmare fulled shitshow, well anyway"<br/>Dean didn't finish his sentence, nor engage in any good byes or hail Mary's he just left, quickly, practically sprinting to the Impala, he slipped into the drivers side and removed the dog collar shoving it into the glove compartment. He stared at the close compartment replaying certain parts of Castiel's confession over and over and over and ov-<br/>"Dean?'<br/>Dean jumped out of his skin instinctively reaching for a weapon.<br/>"Damnit CAS you can't just sneak up on people, come on!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is just an update to you all, I haven't been able to update lately because of work, then I had Covid, then S15 ep18 happened and, yeah 2020. I'll update over the next coming days I promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A touch of evil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a quick chapter to throw out, just so you guys know I'm not abandoning this fic  😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean kept all conversations to an absolute minimum, only speaking to question why Cas felt the need to be driven around when he could simple zap anywhere he wanted, apparently it was so they could discuss their next move. There was only move that kept popping into Dean's mind.</p><p>Dean reached forward to turn on the radio on, Judas Priests' 'A touch of evil' filled the silence from whatever classic rock station was last tuned in.</p><p>'A dark angel of sin<br/>Preying deep from within<br/>Come take me in'</p><p>Dean turned the radio back off like a demon who had just turned into the lord's prayer. His eyes wide and he stared intently out of the windscreen mirror.</p><p>'You didn't like that song?' Cas asked nonchalantly, seemingly back to his normal self.<br/>'I don't care much for the lyrics' Dean replied taking in a deep breath.<br/>Cas opened his mouth to ask more questions but Dean shut him down almost immediately.<br/>"Right, I know the low down, it's a simple job, we'll return tonight, burn the bones or whatever and then you can go do whatever is that you do" Dean gave Cas a side glance, who nodded.<br/>"Okay, will you be wearin-"<br/>"NO! I'll be wearing my non priesty, normal clothes"<br/>Castiel raised an eye brow at the sudden outburst but didn't press.<br/>They both continued the journey not speaking, Castiel would happily glance out of the window, or hum to himself, Dean just remained fixated on driving, the lyrics of 'A touch of evil' playing over Castiel's confession in his mind.</p><p>They eventually arrived back at the motel and once inside the room Dean immediately disappeared hoping to change back into his normal clothes, but he hesitated, the Horny part of his brain telling him it might be fun to keep it on, and the rational normal part of his brain was asking why the hell horny him was thinking that, was it really that weird? Cas and him where close, way closer than normal, and there was that time they kind of kissed, but that was mistletoe and it didn't count as anything, infact up until now Dean hadn't even remembered that.<br/>There was a knock on the bathroom that forced Dean away from his train of thought.<br/>"You've been in there a while Dean, is everything okay?'<br/>"Urgh yeah it's fine Cas, I'll be out in a minute" Dean kept the suit on and opened the door.</p><p>"I'm sorry about my strange behaviour earlier Dean, but it's been taken care of"<br/>Dean nodded. <br/>"Awesome, let's talk about something else, have you managed to get of hold Sam yet?"<br/>"No, voicemail again...is that why you're now acting weird?'<br/>Dean gave Cas a look of confusion and shrugged.<br/>"I'm not acting weird, and definitely not over that idiot, if he wants to run off and play Mr independent well fine"<br/>Dean took a step past Cas and sat down on the edge of the bed.<br/>"You wouldn't talk to me on the drive home. And then you locked yourself in the bathroom, did you go to cry?'<br/>"What?! No I didn't cry Cas, geeze, I didn't realise taking a leak had to have meaning" Dean felt genuinely annoyed at the accusation.<br/>"Why did you ignore me? Did I do something to upset you? Was it because I left to have confessional?'<br/>Yes, that was pretty much it, but Dean couldn't sit here and say he was thinking about Cas playing god over him whilst they got hot and heavy. <br/>'No dude, I was just thinking about stuff, hunting stuff' Dean waved a hand in dismissal.<br/>"Whatever little fantasy you share between you and whoever, none of my buisness'<br/>"Sorry?" Castiel's tone was blunt , maybe a slight anxiety to it.<br/>"What do you mean my little fantasy?"<br/>Dean stiffened slightly. Shit, did he slip up?<br/>"I mean, that your business is your business, whatever it is, I'm gonna get some shut eye for an hour or so okay, don't ....watch me sleep."<br/>"HM. Sweet Dreams Dean"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>